


La flor de la venganza II: brote

by aurembiaux



Series: La flor de la venganza [2]
Category: Code Geass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflexiones del adolescente León du Britannia. ¿Qué hará con su vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La flor de la venganza II: brote

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he llamado León "du" Britannia porque, hasta donde sé, los hijos de los emperadores reciben ese prefijo del que adoptan sus madre al casarse (así, Marianne sería "vi" Britannia al contraer matrimonio, y sus hijos usan el mismo). Dado que Monique era mi propio personaje, inventé el "du".

En ocasiones, León du Britannia reflexionaba acerca de cómo nuestras circunstancias se ven condicionadas por las acciones de nuestros padres, o incluso de nuestros abuelos.  
La reina Sigrid provenía de una importante familia britannian, y su matrimonio con el rey Charles había sido decidido por razones de política. Como madre de los príncipes Schneizel y Clovis, había sido una dama altiva y poderosa, cuya belleza había inspirado durante décadas a artistas de todo el Imperio. Sin embargo, jamás había sido la favorita de su esposo. Tal puesto correspondió a Marianne Lamperouge, y los ecos de su rivalidad se habían reflejado a edad temprana en los hijos mayores de ambas. A la larga, las últimas consecuencias de esta rivalidad habían conllevado una guerra mundial que dejó el planeta en manos de Lelouch.  
Ahora, aquella mujer que tanta influencia había ejercido, la reina Sigrid, yacía muerta en el fondo de un ataúd. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo vivir en un mundo gobernado por el hombre que había matado a uno de sus hijos y esclavizado por siempre al otro, Sigrid había optado por suicidarse con un tubo de calmantes y una botella de whisky. La criada la encontró sentada en su sillón favorito, con las fotos de sus hijos y su nieto al alcance de la mano, y en aquellos momentos, su ataúd estaba siendo depositado en el panteón de su propia familia.  
León observó por última vez el rostro de su abuela, mientras corrían la tapa del ataúd. Se mantenía bella a pesar de su edad, reflexionó. Aunque no vivían en la misma ciudad, ella siempre había procurado mantener el contacto con su nieto. No era una mujer cariñosa, pero él sabía que le tenía mucho aprecio. Si embargo, sabía que no se trataba sólo de afecto: desde su más tierna infancia, ella le había llamado al oído, de vez en cuando “mi pequeña venganza”. Luego lo miraba con esperanza, con fe, y León sabía lo que deseaba de él.  
Bufó para sí. Cuando era pequeño, creía que sus hermanos serían los herederos de Lelouch, pero no había sido así. Después de trece años de matrimonio, la unión del Emperador y Monique Bonaparte continuaba inexplicablemente estéril. A pesar de las dificultades que su madre había tenido para traerlo al mundo, León consideraba que aquello era más bien culpa de su padrastro. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había tenido una hija con su esposa Kaguya en diez años, y ni un solo bastardo a pesar de sus relaciones con C.C., Kouzumi Karen y Milly Cardemonde, de soltera Ashford (y, posteriormente, estas dos últimas habían tenido varios hijos).  
Con todo, la hija y heredera de Lelouch era probablemente la persona que León más quería en el mundo. Con el pelo liso y castaño y los ojos violáceos de la Familia Imperial, Euphemia, conocida por todos como Mia, no se parecía demasiado a su madre, salvo por su dignidad y su compasión innatas. Sin embargo, León no se engañaba: aquella compasión estaba reservada para unos pocos elegidos; por lo demás, como buena Britannia, aquella niña de nueve años podía ser fría como el hielo.  
Afortunadamente, él estaba entre esos elegidos. En aquel momento, Mia se encontraba a su lado y le apretaba la mano con fuerza. León giró la cabeza para mirarla y le devolvió el apretón, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.  
Alzó luego la cabeza y paseó la mirada por los allí reunidos. Schneizel ocupaba la posición de honor y presidía el duelo. León se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, puesto que su rostro se mantenía férreamente inexpresivo. A apenas un metro de distancia, Lelouch hacía gala de la misma carencia de emociones. ¿Sentiría algo?, se preguntó se hijastro. ¿Alivio y satisfacción por ver muerta a la rival de su madre, quizá? ¿Remordimientos por saberse el causante de su muerte? ¿Simple aburrimiento?  
Entre ambos se encontraba la madre de León. Aunque su relación con su suegra no había sido demasiado intensa, León sabía que la apreciaba. En cualquier caso, su actuación como nuera apenada era intachable: todo en ella parecía transmitir tristeza, desde sus vivos ojos negros hasta su ropa (elegante como siempre, pero en un austero luto) pasando por los rizos morenos de su melena, severamente recogida en un complicado moño. Fuera cual fuera la situación, reflexionó León, su madre siempre se comportaba de forma irreprochable.  
A la izquierda de Lelouch se encontraba su adorada amante, C.C., con su habitual aire impenetrable y misterioso. Hablando de mujeres hermosas e irreprochables, aquélla se merecía un puesto de honor en ambas listas. No parecía ni un día más vieja que los recuerdos que León guardaba de ella en su infancia. Aunque, desde luego, todas las mujeres de Lelouch, fueran amantes o esposas, habían sido hermosas y, lo que era más importante a juicio de León, increíblemente dignas. Estaba seguro de que su padrastro pensaba lo mismo. Un monarca debía ser reconocido como un hombre con gusto para elegir pareja.  
Se preguntó qué opinaría Kaguya de C.C.. Al igual que su propia madre, la otra reina parecía haber asumido bastante bien su presencia en la vida de su marido. Tal vez se debiera a que era una relación muy anterior a su matrimonio con Lelouch... pensándolo bien, anterior incluso a su primer compromiso, cuando él aún utilizaba la máscara de Zero.   
En aquel momento, Kaguya se encontraba frente a él, escuchando lo que le decía su primo, Lord Kururugi Suzaku, al tiempo que observaba a su hija. León sabía que, pensara lo que pensara de su esposo (y a él le parecía que se trataban de sentimientos turbulentos: su antiguo héroe, ahora tirano, el hombre que había mandado matar a aquellos caballeros negros que no se le habían unido, el padre de su única hija) la auténtica pasión de Kaguya era Mia. Se preguntó si todas las madres eran iguales.  
Lord Kururugi era otro que había cambiado poco, más allá de algunas canas. Estaba situado entre Kaguya y C.C., y continuaba siendo considerado el mejor caballero del mundo. León, que en su más tierna infancia se había instruido con él, podía afirmar que era cierto.  
La otra persona que había instruido a León en todo lo referente al arte de la guerra también se encontraba presente. Cuando el muchacho contaba diez años, la nueva capital había sido completada, y se le dio un nombre de mujer bastante antiguo y pasado de moda (el motivo por el que Lelouch eligió tal nombre era desconocido por todos). Desde entonces, el Emperador residió principalmente allí, pero decidió enviar a sus esposas a otros lugares; concretamente Luxemburgo, en el caso de Monique, y Kyoto en el de Kaguya. Desde entonces la tía Cornelia se había encargado de su instrucción militar. Aunque estaba retirada del ejército, se mantenía en perfecta forma.  
La presencia de Cornelia en el funeral sí que era un misterio para León. Su madre, Aurelia, no había sido precisamente amiga de la madre de Schneizel y Clovis, sino todo lo contrario. De hecho, la amistad de Aurelia con Marianne Lamperouge se debía precisamente a su enemistad común con Sigrid, lo cual llevaba de nuevo a León a pensar en la importancia de las acciones de nuestros antepasados. El destino de los hijos del emperador Charles parecía haber comenzado a forjarse en el jardín de infancia, bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres.  
La única que parecía haber escapado de aquella lucha de poder era la tía Nunnally, aunque no lo hubiera podido hacer de sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, más allá de la compasión que inspirara su discapacidad, León entendía que todos la quisieran. Desde hacía algunos meses, él residía en casa de su madrina, y tenía pruebas diarias de su bondad. La adoraba, y comprendía que Lelouch también lo hiciera.  
El motivo de su cambio de residencia era una decisión de su madre. Un día, Monique se había sentado con su hijo y había mantenido una larga charla con él. Le explicó que, llegado a esa edad, había demostrado sobradamente su inteligencia y capacidad. Aunque fuera muy joven, continuó Monique, era mejor que fuera conociendo de primera mano el ambiente de la corte. Desde que fueron a vivir a Europa no había pasado en la capital más que unas semanas, y cuando era pequeño no podía prestar atención a aquellas cosas.  
\- Ahora, León- había dicho su madre-, es necesario que te introduzcas en el círculo de Lelouch. Eres su hijastro, además de su sobrino, y deberías tener un puesto importante en la corte dentro de unos años. Comienza a ganártelo. Conviértete en el hijo que Nunnally no puede tener, y Lelouch te amará a través de ella. Pero, sobre todo, demuéstrale que puede confiarte todo tipo de asuntos. Sé útil, hijo.  
Sé útil, repitió mentalmente. Sabía cuánto le había costado a Monique dejar marchar a su único hijo, pero él no deseaba en absoluto serle útil a Lelouch, como lo era su padre. Él quería ser útil así mismo.   
¡Había tantas cosas en el mundo que requería un pequeño cambio! Lelouch no hacía mal las cosas, pero él tenía la sensación de que podía hacerlo al menos igual de bien. De modo que debería seguir el consejo de su madre e introducirse en su círculo, pero en el fondo sabía que su padrastro no iba a dejar que desarrollara todo su potencial. El puesto que él deseaba sólo podía tenerlo una persona en el mundo... y, desgraciadamente, ya estaba ocupado.  
¿Debía seguir los deseos de su abuela, y vengarla? León odiaba la idea de trabajar para otro, aunque fuera un muerto. ¿Y su madre, qué pensaría? Capturada por los britannians a los siete años, prometida a Schneizel a los diez, casada a la fuerza en dos ocasiones... ¿Deseaba ella la muerte de su marido, o de sus dos maridos? ¿O tal vez, la venganza para ella consistiría en colocar a su hijo en el trono, y que fuera él quien gobernara a aquellos que la habían hecho sufrir?  
León observó el rostro inexpresivo de su padre y se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente, y qué sentiría si supiera lo que estaba pensando su hijo. Luego miró la cara igualmente inexpresiva de Lelouch, a poca distancia, y se dijo que, al menos, Lelouch nunca le haría lo que le había hecho a él.


End file.
